Along came Zero
by TheMadCathatter
Summary: This is my first story so I'm not very good with summaries.If the scientist made 1-9 why not 0? lets just say it involves a mechanical dog, a stitchpunk, 2 machines and an adventure they all take on together.


The silence seemed to surround him now that the war had ended but not in the way he had hoped it would end. 'My master did all he could to tribute to his race and science but now there's nothing left but the silence and ruins of what used to be and possibly the machines from my masters lost cause of a creation', thought the scrunching body of a dog like figure laying in the shadows of an old broken sewer pipe of his old home. He lay there thinking of the events leading to this horrible outcome till he snapped his mind back to reality. "I cant just stand here sulking over how this outcome happened, it happened and I still have a purpose here as long…" he looks down at the tiny stitch-together body being cradled gently in his claw " As long as there's still hope out there I will always be there to protect it. My master's last hopes for a future for this sin ridded world are out there somewhere and I have to find them before the machines do or my name isn't Archimedes!" Archimedes vowed. He got back up on his fours, gently cradling the doll in his 'paw', and ran off into the emptiness.

As Archimedes ran through the emptiness, that was once his home, his thoughts drifted to his beloved master: the Scientist

_It was a couple of years ago, back when the world was still alive, when this nightmare began to unravel. Archimedes was lying on the floor of the scientist's lab watching his master at work with a new machine. Archimedes couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong about this but he couldn't quite point it out. The scientist looked at his first creation and saw that there was worry and concern in his green glowing eyes. As if reading his thoughts, the scientist says: _

"_Archimedes there is nothing to worry about. The chancellor gave us this wonderful opportunity to prove to the world that we can help humanity. Right?" said the scientist optimistically to his mechanic companion._

_Archimedes looked back at his creator, worry still in his optics."Of course master but its just I have a bad feeling in the pit of my circuits that something horrible is going to rage out of control. Please I beg of you, decline the chancellors offer and think of some other way to help this world!"Archimedes begged to his master as the scientist worked on the project he was calling B.R.A.I.N. Archimedes didn't like the machine his master started building._

"_Oh Archimedes!" he turns from his work to pat his old friend on the head gently .His touch had been so reassuring at the time. The scientist slowly but fragilely bent down to meet Archimedes' glowing green optics and the mech dog met his master's old kind fading eyes as well._

"_I promise you my friend, nothing horrible is going to happen but just keep in mind that this life is full of twists and turns and anything, good or bad, can happen when we least expect it.*yawn* well.." he grabs the desk nearby to help himself back up and stretches his arms in the air. "With that said I guess I will retire for the night. I will try to finish it tomorrow old chap. Are you going to rest too?" He looks back at Archimedes while walking out of the room, a smile on his old face. Archimedes rose to his feet and nodded. As they walked out of the lab, Archimedes couldn't help but look back at the half finished eyeball-like machine. He wanted to believe that it was a good thing; he wanted to reassure himself that everything would be okay. But instead.. _

"**This happened!"**he says with frustration. Archimedes stops to rest his aching legs. "Age certainly has caught up with me, huh youngin'?" he says to the inanimate doll in his hand. As he stares at the doll he see's it twitching.

Archimedes' jaw falls open, thinking he may have imagined it. It blinks its one optic.

"Can it be?" Archimedes says with a glimmer of hope in his voice.

He gently sets the doll down as it tries to walk, staggering along the way. It takes a couple more steps and analyzes its not so new surroundings. It examines its feet by lifting up the left foot but accidently falls down. Archimedes chuckles proudly at the sight of the small stitchpunk's attempts at moving and walking. While examining her small silver hands she overhears the large mechanical dog's soft chuckle and looks up at him with her one blinking glass lens and seemingly looking at him with the strange device in her socket.

_I wonder if the prototype talisman works as well as she douse. Master did make 0 as a prototype to get a better idea of what they would look like. _Archimedes thinks to himself. _I can try to activate it.._Archimedes looked down at his paws. _but I might damage her in some way. Once I find one of the dolls, they can activate it possibly. _Archimedes looks over at 0 staring at him.

"MEW!" 0 shouts at him happily.

_What?_

"Mew, mew mew! mew?"

_That was different and …unusual. I should have the dolls check her vocaliver too. She may have gotten a toy cat's vocaliver by mistake. _

0 points a little metal finger at him. "Mew?"

Archimedes points to himself. "me?" 0 nods. "Oh, I am Archimedes. I am a soul operated mechanical being like yourself but you, and many of your other comrades, serve a very special purpose. That purpose is to preserve the last remaining fragments of life: the human soul. "

END OF CH.1

**YAHOO! FIRST CHAPTER! Hello everyone of internet land and beyond! I am TheMadCathatter but my friends call me riss! OK to start this off my first chapter entroduces archimedes and zero. the second chapter will.. NO SPOILERS! please review *begs on hand and knees* this is my first 9 fanfic!**


End file.
